ofibtyfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:SpartanSquirrel/Shit Nina Says
Pre-Records *"shan you have a bit of a penis nose and it's really cute" *"shan u dont have to hide your nose, it was a compliment, i like penises" *"Okay so" August 2nd, 2015 *"I have a boo-boo on my boob." *"I put some cream on my boob and it's shiny now." *"My boob stings. Not stin-K, stin-G, like the singer, Sting." *"byejannah" (trying to say bye to Hannah) *-growls at bug that enters her room- *"mOIST VAGINAA" *-forgets numbers in Croatian- *-sucks on pencil- *"My boob is feeling pretty good. I was meant to put on 3 layers of my cream but I applied 5." *"My favorite little creatures are dicks." *to boob cream "I'm going to put on another layer." *"I accidentally swallowed a bit of the cream." *"I like putting things in my mouth." *"Oh my god I put it in my mouth again." *-whispering- "Becky." *"I'm slapping my toes with my pencil and it hurts." August 3rd, 2015 *"Chicken boobers" didn't add this but Nina said "plleeeEEEEEAAAAAAaaaaaaSSSSSssssse" *"i just came back to say tht chicken bombers should be under august 3rd" *"Bang bang into the rook" *"Your dick is anti climatic" *"Isaiah: I've been getting the ladies since I was an embryo.' Nina:' Does that mean that you had a thing with your twin sister?" *-long sigh- "I can't find my boob cream." August 4th, 2015 *"I can't wait for today!" *"Oh no not again, it's all over my face." *"Oh my god, I have blood in my head." *"My butt smells like fruit yogurt." August 5th, 2015 *"Who else is wet?" *"EEEEEEEEEEEWWW Marilyn Monroe!!" *"I don't know how but my fucking bottle of fucking cream ended up in my mouth again." *"I'm sorry can you say that again? I was blasting Beyoncé." *"I put my finger in between my knee and my desk and started sliding it and it hurt but it's fun so I'm still doing it even though it hurts." *"my butt no longer smells like fruit yogurt however, my hands now smell like cheese dip which is weird cause i haven’t had cheese dip in days" *"my foot fell into the trashcan" *"my stomach hurts i swear to god if i get sick again I'm gonna cut a bitch" *-rolls over on pilates ball and ends up on the floor- *"my foot just moved all by itself like it just slid proof that i have a demon inside me #2" August 6th, 2015 *"i have a mosquito bite on my boob are you kidding me, the cut has just healed and now this" *"monikas a lil bitch" *"Me: Are you listening to Some Nights? Nina: No, I'm listening to Torn. Me: You-- you're torrenting? Nina: Well, yeah, but that's besides the point." *"My notepad smells like cinnamon." August 7th, 2015 *“I’m slapping my thigh.” *“My mom randomly decided to come into my room and complain about the lack of oxygen in it” *'Agustin:' -says something in english- Nina: "Oh my fucking god you said that in spanish i totally understood it" *"coconut shavings sounds gross like coconut shaved its legs" August 9th, 2015 *"r u scared of my boobs" *"ACHY BREAKY BUTT" *"why is my sleeping mask in my mouth" *"i don’t even wear it i have no idea if it actually is mine" *"Will my nail polish wear off if I put my finger in my vagina?" *'Me: "'You know what else is a drink?" 'Nina: '"Cum?" 'Me: '"....Arsenic" August 10th, 2015 *-looks at the sun- "OOOARRGH" *"OW MOTHER OF FUCKING GOD JESUS BITCH IDIOT DICKHEAD ASSHOLE A FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT LITTLE MOSQUITO BIT ME THAT FUCKING BITCH" *"i love the hair of smell dye" August 11th, 2015 *"im so itchy omfg fucking mosqubitchesitos" *"None of you can tell I'm touching my boobs right now." *"karla and monika are nothing tbh" *"my right buttcheek is so warm" *"i nearly said "theres a tongue in my mouth" why did i say that of course there's a tongue in my mouth" *"if you don't stop quoting shit nina says there's gonna be serious consequences that will involve nair, tinfoil and vaseline" *"Isn't Batman the bad guy?" *"This is so damn confusing. I lived my life thinking that Batman is the bad guy who fights Superman and the Joker is from a video game. Okay then." August 12th, 2015 *"ugh theres popcorn in my bra" *"(i died)" *"she's rewetting it with her dad" *"my thigh is so cute" August 13th, 2015 *"i can feel the taste of angry 15 year olds in my veins" *"he cray cray mixin up 11 and 13 cuz 13 be the devils number and 11 just be somethin that should be said as onety-one" *"shut u" August 15th, 2015 *"Why do I keep thinking about Bostonian people's moms today?" *"my vagina is so wet rn omfg" *"i have the wettest panties in all the land" *-mistakes a pink heart for an african-american woman's head- *'Nina: '"hehe i put my phone on my boobs while typing this and it tickles" 'Me: '"omfg" 'Nina: "'sean why am i so obsessed with my boobs" 'Me: '"only the gods know" 'Nina: "'maybe its cuz they FUCKING BIIIIG AND MARVELOUS HELL YEAH UP TOP" *-moans suggestively- *"Garrett St. Clair is a bitch." *"HOW IS MY VAGINA THIS WET" *Girac "His name is basically pooping bread." *"Aww I love scaring you guys." *"my vagina is philosophical today" *(whispering) "ow, ow ow ow, I just scratched my vagina" *"IM SORRY SHAN I PROMISE I’LL STOP MOANING COME BACK" August 16th, 2015 *'Shan: '"You should cam up too, Nina." 'Nina: '"No I'm wearing a really tight shirt you'd see my nipples." August 17th, 2015 *-call starts and moans twice two minutes in- *(whisper-yelling) "I totally forgot to masturbate!" *"My armpit smells SO good." *"Listen to me chew." *"Listen to me suck on this banana." *"I'm deepthroating now." *"its kinda hard to suck on this banana cuz its not completely straight" *"Mmmm my armpit." *"I'm gonna pee my pants! Actually no I'm not wearing any pants." *-gasps- "KIM CRASHED!" *"i think i'd be a bottom tbh just cuz I'm too lazy to top" *"I am giving a teddy bear a blowjob." *"Stop giving straws blowjobs."' *"I thought there was a bug crawling on my foot but it was just my toe." *"I must sing for Demi." August 19th, 2015 *"i feel odd when my hair is wetter than my vagina" August 21st, 2015 *"no and i dont see how that would helš" *"my cousin is laughing at me because I’m having bra troubles" *"fuck i started touching my boob before i remembered tht I’m with fam" *"i was gonna write “ibooks” but i accidentally wrote “ibop” omfg" * -pushes a pillow with foot and apologizes to it- *"guys I’m so horny I’m like a hedgehog" *"fuck I just moaned" *"guys it hurts it literally hurts i feel butterflies in my stomach and tingles in my vagina and dicks in my brain omg" *"I HAVE A FETISH FOR AMERICANS IF YOU'RE AMERICAN THERE'S A 99% CHANCE THAT I WILL HUMP YOU" August 22nd, 2015 *"my hair feels wet wait not my hair wtf i meant my butt" *"i almost said my balls are itchy and then i remembered that i don't have balls" *'Nina: '-moaning grossly- 'Me: '"Nina what are you doing?" 'Nina: '"I'm trying to burp." *"omfg i read 'big hakuna matata burger'" *"whats a poolp fiction" *"hulk has a giant bulege" *"oh is argentina singing" *"delk can i be a waitches with you" *"shutt up" *"I'm taking pictures of my eye, hold on." *"can i cool my thong off on your dick" August 23rd, 2015 *"It has two holes pencil sharpener so it's a girl." *(to me) "Remember when your sister had a stroke?" -laughs- *"I'm laughing so hard I can't breathe! I feel like I'm giving birth." *"CAN I MAKE THE SVERUWER" August 24th, 2015 *"I'm going to scour the world. Oh, not world, I mean kitchen." August 25th, 2015 *"i had such a weird dream omfg basically in the dream i was texting robert about how david wouldn't talk to me and then the next day in school our physics teacher was measuring the girls' boobs and we were in a classroom of my primary school which was weird because it was my high school class and i was hanging out with karlo, david's best friend, and he was like "you have big boobs, your size is gonna be 284" and so i come up in front of the teacher but she was mad at me because i came up before she called out my name and so i unhook my bra and suddenly I'm not wearing any pants and she measures my boobs and i hear robert telling matea that "nina is a wide girl" so i tell him to fuck off and the teacher yells at me and then he gets up and yells "nina has been bothering me all morning about david not talking to her" and then david makes a surprised face and goes "what the fuck nina when was i not talking to you, we only sat together in history class and then i started writing superman" *(another dream) "we were on skype and tyler turned on his cam and then he got up to comb his hair and he had a beer belly and a nice butt" *-sighing- "There's a vagina between my legs." *'Deli: '"but theres a penis in between nina's legs" 'Nina: '"i have both the front part is a vagina, after that there's a dick, and after that i'm smooth like tyler" *"im gonna hurt shan's eye with my boob" August 26th, 2015 *"I'm not going to poop on him, he's already shit." August 28th, 2015 *"I look a bit Asian." *"Look at my fucking socks!" September 2nd, 2015 *"when i pull my hair up in a bun i look like a mexican slut" *"my wrath descends in the form of vagina juices" *"a clitoris is actually a tiny duck" September 5th, 2015 *"I love making people cry. When I have children I'm going to make them cry every two hours." *"Shh you're gonna scare my cat. I don't know where the fuck my cats are." September 7th, 2015 *"SEAN THROWBACK TO WHEN I FINGERED A BANANA" September 8th, 2015 *"yes hi i am second grader" September 10th, 2015 *-choking- "I have a hairball in my throat." -more choking- *"Ooh my stomach....ooh my everything." September 12th, 2015 *"Is Colonel Sanders a capitalist or socialist? I don't even know what capitalism is." *"I'm going to search who Karl Marx is." -gasps- "He looks like Santa Claus!" September 19th, 2015 *'Shan (playing Animal Crossing and caught a fish): '"Look at this!" 'Nina: '"Oh my god! That looks like a bitch!" *-gasp- "I have a cousin!" *"Shan can I play itsy-bitsy spider with your vagina?" *"Hello, my name is Nuhna." *"I feel like a white girl robot named Kim." September 21st, 2015 *"I WASNT MOANING OVER KIT KATS SHUT UP" October 4th, 2015 *"STOP DEFLATING ME SEAN." October 8th, 2015 *"haha i will fuck you in all of your buttholes :)" *"i feel like my bladder is singing bohemian rhapsody" October 14th, 2015 *"theres a party on friday but i told my friends i cant go because I'm going somewhere when in reality I'll be sleeping" *"oh i traumatized anamarija today lmao all i did all day was call her daddy and tell her to spank me" *"i tugged on the blind on one of the windows in my room today too hard because i couldn't pull it down later, i even attempted to do it by hand but I'm too short" *"i cut my arm and made myself bleed with a nacho" October 17th, 2015 *"Do I look hairy?" October 18th, 2015 *"i love 2000s sex ed" October 25th, 2015 *"Just because I want to suck someone's dick doesn't mean I like them, ok?" November 6th, 2015 *"....foldable bottle water" *"I don't have a daddy kink." *"And now everybody calls me Littlelegs." *"You know how I like to suck on things?" *"Well it basically went into my mouthal-vagina November 12th, 2015 *"ugh they're gonna make me pray in croatian again" November 19th, 2015 *"I'm literally the hitler of this wiki" November 24th, 2015 *'Me: '"You should propose that to be Croatia's national anthem because they're fuckin liars." 'Nina: '"The newton's cradle?" November 26th, 2015 *"how do football players even football like how do their shoulders not distract them" December 27th, 2015 *"omfg you know what smell i love? when you're walking through like a passage or a tunnel or whatever and you smell pee, i love that" December 28th, 2015 *"my sister called me asian yesterday because i said that all racists look the same" December 29th, 2015 *"its the first thong that both of us ever liked" *"I wonder what my semen would taste like if I were a boy." December 30th, 2015 *"Sean has no shit" *"Toasters are hot." *"Now people are going to think I'm attracted to toasters." January 3rd, 2016 *"do u want me to come to massachusetts and lick u" *"ugh this song gives me the moisties" January 16th, 2016 *"does congested mean constipated" January 30th, 2016 *"i'd marry my dad if he wasn't my dad" February 2nd, 2016 *"sean put ur boil inside me" February 22nd, 2016 *"im gonna fuck chimichanga" March 13th, 2016 *"lidia isac deserves a slap" April 8th, 2016 *"btw shan the only reason why i went to pee is because my bladder was so full that some pee came out when i sneezed" May 7th, 2016 *"The reason you're jealous of that is becase you're jealous of that." July 12th, 2016 *"i'd shove anything up my vagina" July 13th, 2016 *"guys my vagina has its summer smell" August 17th, 2016 *(a dream) "i was watching friends and rachel was giving birth to ross' baby but when the baby came out she wasnt crying and they just put it on a shelf and i was like "oh its just a doll" and then suddenly i was the mom giving birth and i was worried cuz the baby wasnt crying and my vagina was hurting real bad and then i got up and took the baby and she was alive anyways and we all went home and i have no idea who my husband was but i was living with him and his dad and i constantly had to shove toilet paper up my vagina cuz it was bleeding sfm and then suddenly it was no longer me, i was playing the sims 2 with tht family and i had the mom invite her parents and sister over to meet the bby but then i got a notification tht her dad was in a jury at a court but didnt vote according to anyone else so they killed him and he died right there in my house and then his daughter died from sadness and then one by one they all started dying and i just exited the game and didnt save lmao" August 25th, 2016 *"either im really wet or i actually peed myself" October 1st, 2016 *"i've actually been sticking my finger into my anus a lot lately idek why" December 22nd, 2016 *"hes like a brother to me, but i'd fuck the shit out of him" April 13th, 2017 *"omg i love sweating lmao" Category:Blog posts